


Proxy

by spacehussy



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Dubious Consent, Electrocution, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehussy/pseuds/spacehussy
Summary: "I think you know what to with this," said Optimus, pushing his shockstick into Rodimus' hands. Rodimus stared down at it, thinking of the countless times he felt the spark of it on his plating. Every moment of terror, humiliation, and pain.He knew exactly what to do with it."Yes, sir."





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> It's the SG Autobots, so this contains violence, shockstick abuse, eroticized torture (dubcon), and a wee bit of voyeurism. From an old LJ prompt in 2011.

"I think you know what to with this," said Optimus, pushing his shockstick into Rodimus' hands. Rodimus stared down at it, thinking (as Optimus surely intended) of the countless times he felt the spark of it on his plating, pressed flirtatiously against his mouth or optics. Every moment of terror, humiliation, and pain.  
  
He knew _exactly_ what to do with it.   
  
"Yes, sir." Rodimus tightened his fist.   
  
Behind them, Ultra Magnus was waiting. Optimus did not restrain him, not the way he often did with Rodimus, as it was far more satisfying for the Prime to watch Magnus struggle against himself, refusing to show any weakness.   
  
Magnus did not wait patiently; his expression was dark, jaw set. Optimus had forced him onto his knees, and he was smart enough to know what their Prime intended.   
  
"Go on ahead," Optimus said encouragingly. He settled back onto his massive berth, optics bright with amusement. "I'll watch."  
  
For a klik or two, Rodimus only stared at Magnus. Even on his knees, the commander's head came up to Rodimus' chest, and it was enough to give anyone pause. Whether or not he had a shockstick in his hands.  
  
Seeing his hesitation, Ultra Magnus smirked at him. Optimus noticed it too, slag it.  
  
"Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" the Prime asked coyly. "I thought you'd be thrilled at a chance to finally get to use it yourself."  
  
 _I'd rather it were you_ , Rodimus thought bitterly. Although as far as surrogates went, Ultra Magnus wasn't that bad; the paintjob was just right, and while their builds differed, Magnus and the Prime were of a size.   
  
Perhaps he'd enjoy this after all.   
  
He crossed the space between them in a step, lifting the shockstick right to Magnus' lips and smirking right back down at him. He didn't like being laughed at. He waited patiently while Magnus looked back and forth from him to the shockstick.  
  
"What?" he asked, at last.   
  
"Kiss it," Rodimus said sweetly. Optimus had made him do far worse.   
  
"Go frag yourself," Magnus laughed.   
  
Mistake. Rodimus struck his face with it; electrified or not, it hurt. Magnus grunted in shock and pain, and there was energon spotting his mouth when he lifted his head. Rodimus lifted the shockstick again, expectantly, and smiled.   
  
"Well?"  
  
Magnus' lip twitched, his optics going very dark as he leaned forward and did as told. He kissed the shockstick and Rodimus' engine purred at the sight, his entire interfacing system heating up.  
  
"Good, now we can really get started," Rodimus murmured approvingly, enjoying the mutinous look he got in reply.   
  
He brought the shockstick online. The charge was low, barely more than a tickle against strong plating- which was why Rodimus pressed it gently against Magnus' sensitive antenna, stroking up to the tip in one luxuriously long movement. As he hoped, Magnus flinched away, his hands balling into useless fists at his sides.   
  
Rodimus wasn't having any of it; he grabbed the other antenna in his hand and kept Magnus' head in place by force, savoring each sharp groan of pain and full-body shudder as the shockstick kissed the very tip of his antenna over and over.   
  
His neck cables were next; not quite as sensitive, but certainly more vital. Rodimus pressed the shockstick to them for as long as he dared; long enough to watch Magnus' optics flicker in apprehension (and perhaps a little fear) before pulling back, cracking it hard against his tough chestplates at full power.   
  
When he looked down at his work after a while, Ultra Magnus' chest was a mosaic of scorch marks, none deep enough to scar, but enough to hurt. Rodimus curiously reached for him, fingertips gently brushing the burns, and shivered as Magnus leaned into that touch with a low moan. Rodimus pressed harder, digging into the marks he made, before an appreciative noise from Optimus reminded him they were being watched. He withdrew.  
  
"Go on," Magnus hissed at him suddenly, an encouraging flicker in his optics, "I know you can do more than that."   
  
"Oh yeah?" Rodimus back leaned in, pressing the tip of the shockstick against Magnus' midsection instead of using his hands. Although not currently electrified, it caught on a seam, and the larger mech shivered visibly. "Like what?"  
  
"Dial it up, unless you're afraid you might actually hurt me." There was that flicker again, a challenge in his tone. Rodimus sneered; every part of him rebelled at so obvious a manipulation, but to ignore the challenge was worse. Current surged through the shockstick and Rodimus found that seam again, forcing the energy into the systems of Magnus' midsection.   
  
Magnus didn't scream, he never did, but his massive frame jerked in pain, sparks flying as the tip of the shockstick touched sensitive components. As he wasn't bound, he kept himself upright with willpower alone, a feat that Rodimus grudgingly envied.   
  
As the hum from the shockstick faded, Magnus slumped forward with a strangely satisfied groan. Rodimus was tempted to push it further, slide the shockstick against Magnus' interfacing array, see what kind of reactions he might get from the commander then- except Optimus wasn't watching anymore. He was standing up, coming closer.  
  
"I don't know if I like this anymore," said Optimus, his voice dangerously low. His hands gripped Rodimus' hips from behind, digging into the metal. "You two are having entirely too much fun."   
  
"Prime-" Rodimus started, but Optimus silenced him by prying the shockstick from his hand. A moment later the tip was pressed against his inner thigh, humming and hot.  
  
"But don't worry," Optimus continued, flirtatious now, "I can fix that." 


End file.
